The Oldest VS The Most Devious
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monsters Princes have some good natured mayhem, unaware of a certain evil lurking...


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jest had just gotten back from a meeting with Damus. As always, Damus was intent on breaking them apart and trying to take over. The Nitians would never see it their way.

"I hope we destroy him quickly," Jest said coolly.

"Trouble?" a voice asked.

Jest turned around and saw Jocu leaning against the door, looking concerned about his brother.

"Leave Jocu," came the unamused response.

"Jest, I only want to make sure you're alright." Jocu responded.

"I am fine."

"Jest…"

"I said I am fine." He said, now turning and giving him a frustrated look. "You need to go and see to your own realm."

"I have already checked Earth and now my attentions are needed elsewhere," Jocu said, now giving him a small smile.

"Leave me alone. I have no time for child-like games," Jest said, now walking over and picking up a book.

Jocu walked over to him and snatched the book from his clawed hands.

"JOCU!" He growled.

"Your growls do not bother me Jest; if you want your book, come and get it," Jocu said, now quickly putting the book in his mouth and taking off on all fours out the door!

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" Jest roared, now taking off after him.

Meanwhile, Jocu thundered down the hallways with Jest following after him. He took the book briefly from his mouth and whistled loud. Every brother could hear him.

"Attention brothers! Jest is the target!" Jocu called. Jest's eyes widened as he looked and suddenly all of his brothers appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!" He snarled, now trying to get free.

"Even though you are the oldest, you are no match for all of us," Jocu said, now placing the book on the table. "Your book will be there when we are finished with you."

"If you all don't release me right now, so help me…"

"You are in no position to argue," Blithe added.

"Especially after Damus made you angry," Amio agreed.

"And it's our job to cheer you up!" Jocu smiled, now reaching down and getting his abs and stomach.

"GAH! JOHOHOHOHCU! QUIT!"

"Get his feet!" Vivo said, now running his fingers all over his ankles and toes.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Tickle Tickle tickle!" Blithe chortled.

"Who's the ticklish one huh?" Jape added.

"We've got you big brother!" Jovi giggled.

"And we may not stop for a while!" Amio smiled evilly.

Jest shook his head back and forth in ticklish agony as they tickled him to pieces. But it was enjoyable for a large and powerful Lauhinian like him!

"AHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" he laughed out.

"I don't think so, it appears you are the one who is at our mercy!" Jocu smirked, now watching as his brothers tickled his toes, ears, neck, abs, stomach, waist, and anywhere else that needed tickling!

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA THAHAHAHHAHAHAHAT DOES IT!" He boomed, now using the last of his strength to teleport away!

"Where did he go?!" Vivo said in surprise.

"I think in Sasha's room! I'll get him!" Jocu said, now teleporting away too.

Meanwhile, Sasha was frightened at the large brother in her room!

"Now calm down; I won't harm you Sasha," he said, now seeing he startled her.

"W-What do you want?" she squeaked out.

"Just for you to remain calm little one." He then noticed that she was still shaking a bit. "Whatever is the matter little one?"

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Damus," he said angrily. But Sasha only sunk in her covers more when she saw the angry look on his face. "Shh, shhh shhh shh; I'm not angry with you. Let me help you go to sleep," he soothed.

"B-But how?"

"Like thisssssssssssssssssssssss," he soothed, now making his eyes purple various colors of red, green, blue, purple, and yellow.

"H-Hey! No hypnotizing!" she said in fear, trying to look away.

"Ah ah ah, you need rest little one," Jest said, now making her turn back to him. "Let me help you."

"B-But…"

"Take it easy…" he soothed, now watching hereyes begin to pulse the same colors as him. "Sleep my little one; let me put you to sleep."

And within seconds, Sasha was in a peaceful sleep. She may not have enjoyed hypnosis, but it really helped her feel better and get into a deep sleep.

Now that he helped a young one, Jest could sense that Jocu was invisible and in the room!

"Jest, get out of here! We're not done with you!" came a voice from the darkness, albeit quietly not to wake Sasha.

"I'm not moving Jocu. I know what you all are going to do and you all cannot touch me in a room with a sleeping person," Jest smirked confidently.

"Why you little cheat," Jocu replied, still invisible.

"And there is nothing you can do about it," Jest said in triumph.

"Oh really?" a deep voice said. Jest's eyes widened in shock as he was teleported back to the castle against his will. He looked up and saw that his father was staring down a him.

"F-Father!"

"Oh Jest, you should know there is no escaping affection in this family." King Lauhin chuckled, now sitting down and watching all the brothers pounce on him once more!

"And now…let's finish what we started!" Jocu called out. Within seconds, Jest was laughing once more as his brothers tickled him, making him forget that horrible Damus!

"We've got you Jest!" Vivo laughed.

"And we won't let go until you feel better!" Amio said.

Within seconds, they let him go and he stood up, giving them an evil glare. But before they could retreat, he used his powers and all four arms to pull his brothers to him.

"You all are truly awful, but I thank you for your kindness," he teased, now hugging them.

"We're here for you Jest," Blithe grinned.

"And we are a family; no matter what happens. We will defeat Damus one day for good," King Lauhin said.

"And until then…we will just keep each other in good spirits," Jocu smiled, now pouncing on Vivo and tickling him. Soon, the romp began once more and they were unaware that Damus was watching through his portal.

"Defeat? Me? Surely not dear brother. I simply need to remove your son and you all would not be that confident. Yes….all I need is….Jocu…"

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
